


Glamorous Pain

by Sarha_Fishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Late Night Writing, Melancholy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarha_Fishy/pseuds/Sarha_Fishy
Summary: A small poem about a mysterious girl and an unknown pain.





	Glamorous Pain

Glamorous Pain

She floated through the hall with a ghost-like beauty,

The dust moved slowly in the light,

She turned with the pallor of a sheet,

Fear gripping her features.

The hall grew longer as each second passed, 

Time slowed with an eternity filling every moment.

She shed tears without making a noise,

The hurt and sorrow magnified in her shining eyes.

She waits with the slightest hint of hope,

Only to turn and run,

The slightest sob creeping out of her mouth.

She leaves without any plans to turn around,

The passageways swallowing her into the darkness,

All light leaving her,

The lack of words and tearful apologies,

Plaguing her for too long,

Finally done with the painful lies.


End file.
